


The Leader of the Pack

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not what you are thinking!, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Despite the title, this is NOT part of my Klaine Wolves verse, but it is part of the Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, week one prompt Classic Black and White Hollywood Horror films, and the daily word prompt, Werewolf.Hope you all enjoy! Reviews always welcome!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	The Leader of the Pack

**The Leader of the Pack**

“Whose brilliant idea was this?” Kurt asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he took in the appearance of the other six boys.

Blaine grinned at him, obviously not noticing the derision in his boyfriend’s tone. “It was Finn’s idea. It’s pretty cool, don’t you think?”

Finn had the good grace to recognize his stepbrother’s mood. “I got the idea from that movie you were watching the other night, I forget what it was called.”

“I Was a Teenage Werewolf,” Kurt supplied the name of the black and white movie. “And why was I not informed of this change in plans?”

“Um, I thought Finn was supposed to tell you?” Blaine said.

“Me? He’s your boyfriend, I thought you were going to tell him!”

Kurt’s frown deepened as Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie all joined in the argument as to who was supposed to have informed him.

“Guys!” he shouted, getting their attention. “The point is, we go on in fifteen minutes, and I’m the only one not dressed like a werewolf! I’ll stand out like a sore thumb!”

Blaine looked Kurt over for a moment, and then grinned as he got an idea. “I think we can fix that…”

_ Fifteen minutes later… _

“Ladies and Gentlemen, The New Directions!” Principal Figgins introduced.

The girls and Kurt took the stage as the music began to play.

(Santana)

**_Mm--Is he really going out with him?_ **

(Rachel)

**_Well, there he is, Let's ask him_ **

(Brittany)

**_Kurt, is that Blaine's ring you're wearing_ ** ?

(Kurt)

**_Mm-hm_ **

(Mercedes)

**_Gee, it must be great riding with him_ **

(Tina)

**_Is he picking you up after school today?_ **

(Kurt)

**_Mm-mm_ **

(Santana)

**_By the way, where did you meet him?_ **

(Kurt)

**_I met him at the candy store_ **

**_He turned around and smiled at me_ **

**_You get the picture_ **

The other boys rushed out on stage in their werewolf costumes, and began dancing in the background.

(Rachel and Mercedes)

**_Yes, we see_ **

(Kurt)

**_That's when I fell for the leader of the pack_ **

**_My folks were always putting him down_ **

**_They said he came from the wrong side of town_ **

**_They told me he was bad but I knew he was sad_ **

**_That's why I fell for the leader of the pack_ **

**_One day my dad said find someone new_ **

**_I had to tell my Blaine we're through_ **

**_He stood there and asked me why, but all I could do was cry_ **

**_I'm sorry I hurt you, the leader of the pack_ **

(Brittany and Tina)

**_Do do_ **

Blaine danced up and swept Kurt off his feet and they danced as Kurt continued to sing, until the other guys came and pulled Blaine away, leading him off the stage.

(Kurt)

**_He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye_ **

**_The tears were beginning to show_ **

**_As he drove away on that rainy night,_ **

**_I begged him to go slow, whether he heard,_ **

**_I'll never know Look out! Look out! Look out!_ **

**_I felt so helpless, what could I do_ **

**_Remembering all the things we'd been through?_ **

**_In school they all stop and stare_ **

**_I can't hide the tears, but I don't care_ **

**_I'll never forget him, the leader of the pack_ **

**_Ooh, the leader of the pack now he's gone_ **

**_the leader of the pack now he's gone_ **

**_the leader of the pack now he's gone_ **

Once the performance was over and they were backstage, Rachel began pouting.

“What’s your problem?” Santana asked.

Rachel stomped her foot. “I was supposed to sing the lead, but Kurt did a way better job. That’s not fair!”

Kurt just smirked. “What can I say, I really did fall for The Leader of The Pack!” And with that, he kissed his boyfriend.


End file.
